Winston (Maze Runner)
|enemies = Grievers Gally Ben (deceased) WCKD Ava Paige (deceased) Janson (deceased) |type of hero = Honorable Hero |size = 110 }} Winston is a Glader and the Keeper of the Slicers in The Maze Runner franchise. He is a good friend with Thomas and especially with Frypan. In the films, he is portrayed by Alexander Flores. FILM ''The Maze Runner'' In the film, Winston greets Thomas with several other Gladers and laughs when he comes out of the Box and falls while running. He is part of the Gladers who push Ben into the maze during his banishment (after he was stung by a Griever and attacked Thomas). Later, Gally crosses Ben's name out. Winston is present when Teresa arrives at the Glade. When Thomas convinces Minho to come to the Maze with him to dissect the corpse of a Griever, Minho also convinces Zart, Frypan, and Winston to come. The same evening, Winston informs Thomas that the doors of the Maze aren't closing, which worries the Gladers. Winston survives the Griever attack in the Glade and watches Alby die. The next morning, when Gally has taken command, Winston expresses his annoyance for the fate of Thomas and Teresa. When they rebel against Gally, Winston joins their group, like Jeff, and escapes with them. He survives the final fight against the Grievers and screams when Jeff dies. He enters with Thomas and the other survivors in the devastated laboratory of WCKD. When Gally, who has been stung by a Griever, shows up, he aims a gun at Thomas, but Minho throws a spear into Gally's chest, killing him. while Gally shoots a bullet into Chuck's chest, killing him. Winston mourns Chuck's death. He is escorted with the others by soldiers in black to a helicopter that takes them to the Scorch. ''The Scorch Trials'' Winston appears in the sequel to the first film with the other surviving Gladers, entering the immense facility of WCKD led by Janson, although he ignores it. Winston doesn't believe Thomas when he says that the people in this building are lying about their intentions and, in passing, makes the acquaintance of Aris. But when Thomas returns with evidence, he forces them to leave the dormitory to flee the facility. They succeed, with Aris, Winston and the others go to an abandoned mall. Cranks then attack the group, kill Jack, a Glader, and wound Winston in the stomach. The next morning, Winston's injury worsens and he falls on the sand dunes during the journey. His friends have to carry him; but Winston tries to end his life by failing to shoot himself with a gun. He shows the infection on his belly and Newt gives him the gun to fulfill his wish. Winston tells Thomas to take care of the others and pulls the trigger. Winston is mentioned by Frypan when the heroes join the Right Arm. ''The Death Cure'' In the last film, Minho is captured by WCKD and to harvest the serum against the Flare, he has to go through programmed trials in his imagination. In the beginning of the event, Minho is in the Glade and sees Winston, Chuck, and Alby turning to him. At the end of the film, Newt mentions Winston in his letter to Thomas. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased Category:Movie Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Fallen Category:Fighter Category:Sidekicks Category:Loyal Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Fictionalized Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Sophisticated